Yusei and Trudge's pipeline Duel
" }} Yusei and Trudge's pipeline Duel was a Turbo Duel between Yusei Fudo and Tetsu Trudge, which took place in the pipeline as Yusei tried to trespass into New Domino City. Events Prior events In order to confront Jack Atlas, who had stolen some of his sentimental belongings, Yusei planned on using the three minutes the waste pipeline connecting Satellite to New Domino City was closed for maintenance to escape into New Domino. Before leaving, Rally gave Yusei the card "Turbo Booster", which Yusei temporarily added to his Deck. Before Yusei entered the pipeline, Trudge got word of Yusei's Duel Runner appearing in Satellite, so he went after Yusei and forced him into a Turbo Duel just before he entered the pipeline. The Duel ;Trudge's turn Realizing that Yusei was trying to escape during the maintenance, Trudge Summoned "Gate Blocker" in Defense Position (DEF: 2000) to slow Yusei down and Set "Broken Blocker". ;Yusei's turn Due to the effect of "Gate Blocker", Yusei did not gain a Speed Counter. Yusei Summoned "Speed Warrior" whose effect doubles its ATK (ATK: 900 → 1800 Life Points). He Special Summoned "Turbo Booster" using its own effect. Yusei attacked "Gate Blocker" with "Speed Warrior" (Yusei: 4000 → 3800 Life Points). "Gate Blocker" was destroyed due to the effect of "Turbo Booster". Trudge activated, "Broken Blocker", Special Summon two more "Gate Blockers" (DEF: 2000). Yusei Set "Graceful Revival" and "Slip Stream". ;Trudge's turn Trudge Summoned "Gonogo" (ATK 1350). "Gonogo" attacked and destroyed "Speed Warrior" (Yusei: 3800 → 3350 Life Points). ;Yusei's turn Yusei Summoned "Junk Synchron" (ATK: 1300) and activated his Set "Graceful Revival" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior". He then sent "Junk Synchron" and "Speed Warrior" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (ATK: 2300). "Junk Warrior" attacked and destroyed "Gonogo" (Trudge: 4000 → 3050 Life Points). ;Trudge's turn Trudge Summoned "Jutte Fighter" (ATK: 700). He tunes sent it and one of his "Gate Blockers" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian" (ATK: 2800). "Goyo Guardian" attacked and destroyed "Junk Warrior" (Yusei: 3350 → 2850 Life Points). The effect of "Goyo Guardian" Special Summoned "Junk Warrior" in Defense Position (DEF: 1300) to Trudge's side of the field. Trudge activated "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster" to inflict damage to Yusei equal to half the ATK of "Goyo Guardian" (Yusei: 2850 → 1450). Yusei activated "Slip Stream" to gain five SPeed Counters and Trudge activated another "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster" (Yusei: 1450 → 50 Life Points). ;Yusei's turn Yusei Summoned "Nitro Synchron" (ATK: 300). He activates "Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer" to take control of "Junk Warrior". He then sent "Nitro Synchron" and "Junk Warrior" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior", who gained 1000 ATK due to its effect (ATK: 2800 → 3800). "Nitro Warrior" attacked and destroyed "Goyo Guardian" (Trudge: 3050 → 2050 Life Points). The effect of "Nitro Warrior" switched "Gate Blocker" to Attack Position (ATK: 100). "Nitro Warrior" attacked and destroyed "Gate Blocker" (Trudge: 2050 → 0 Life Points) Aftermath Yusei was able to exit the pipeline just as the maintenance ended. Trudge barely missed the exit and was swept back as waste was released into the pipeline, scarring his face in the process. Cards used The following cards appeared in this Duel. References * Category:Duels